Breakdown
by Der Rabe
Summary: Ten' s Trauer um Rose. Nachdem Donna gegangen ist findet Ten Roses Jacke und erleidet einen Breakdown.


Er war wieder allein. Donna sein unfreiwilliger Passagier war wieder sicher zuhause.

Ihre letzten Worte klangen ihm noch im Ohr: „Suche dir einen neuen Begleiter, es ist nicht gut für dich alleine zu sein."  
Sie hatte vermutlich Recht. Die Grausamkeit, die er im Kampf mit den Racnos gezeigt hatte war ein Zeichen, das er den Halt verlor, schneller als es ihm recht war. Er ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen.

‚Was nun' dachte er und wusste nicht so recht weiter. Roses Jacke lag immer noch dort, wo er sie abgelegt hatte. Das zu sehen erfüllte ihn mit Schmerz und er merkte, wie die Tränen wieder aufstiegen und seine Wangen herabrollen. Sie fehlte ihm so sehr.  
Momentan war er froh alleine zu sein, niemand sollte ihn so sehen. Er stand auf und nahm ihre Jacke und betrachtete sie, bevor er sein Gesicht darin vergrub. Da war ihr Geruch. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich für den Moment an die Erinnerung und ging hinunter zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war ihm klar, das was er nun tun würde, ihm wahrscheinlich sein Herz brechen würde, aber er musste es tun und nun war es so gut wie später.

Er ging hinein. Rose war nie besonders ordentlich gewesen, genau wie er. Ihre Kleidung lag quer über den Raum verteilt bis zu ihrem Bett. Auf dem Bett fiel ihm ein Stoffteddy auf, den er vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es waren nicht viele Sachen insgesamt, sie hatte nie viel gebraucht, ihr schien genügt zu haben, das was er ihr bieten konnte. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und legte die Jacke ab, die er immer noch in Händen hielt. Stattdessen nahm er den Teddy und sah ihn an.  
‚Sie hat bestimmt während des Schlafes in ihren Armen gehalten' dachte er voller Trauer. Die Tränen fingen nun an stärker zu laufen, er ließ sich zur Seite auf ihr Kissen fallen und drückte den Teddy an sich. Er stelle sich vor es wäre Rose und schloss die Augen. Waren es stille Tränen gewesen zuerst begann er nun zu schluchzten. Er flüsterte dem Teddy ins Ohr:  
„Rose….wie soll ich nur ohne dich weiter leben. Ich habe noch niemals wirklich jemanden geliebt so wie dich. Und konnte ich es dir nicht einmal sagen…."  
Seine Stimme versagte, er drücke sein Gesicht in ihr Kissen und versuchte ihren Geruch zu finden. Der Schmerz hatte einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er nur weinen konnte und schreien. Niemand würde ihn hören können, nur die Tardis und sie würde verstehen.  
Menschen glaubten immer Aliens würden das Konzept der Emotion nicht verstehen, aber da irrten sie, er hatte es verstanden…zu gut. Rose hatte es gewusst, sie hatte ihn verstanden. Würde ihn je ein anderes Wesen so verstehen? Seine Augen brannten und seine Kehle war rau. Seine Seele fühlte sich so leer an. Aber sie war doch nicht tot, nur für ihn nicht erreichbar und er wusste, sie würde auch um ihn weinen. Der Abschied am Strand…sie weinen zu sehen war schlimm genug. Es war schwer ihr vorzulügen, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging. Er hoffte nur sie würde glücklich werden und ihn vergessen.  
Es reichte, wenn er die Bürde der Erinnerung trug. Rose hatte ihn davon abgehalten zu sehr an seiner alten Trauer festzuhalten. Doch nun….die Bilder vom Time War prügelt nun auch noch auf seine geschundene Seele ein. Sie kamen plötzlich wieder hoch. Wie sollte er das nur aushalten. Er ging aus Roses Zimmer in den Gang, vor der Treppe blieb er stehen. Die Bilder waren in sein Gehirn eingebrannt als Strafe für das was er getan hatte.  
Strafe ja, das Schicksal hasse ihn. Ihm Rose wegzunehmen war eine neue Stufe seiner Bestrafung. Nein, er wollte nicht daran glauben, das war alles nur ein verdammter Zufall.  
Er sank vor der Treppe auf die Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Da war so viel Trauer und Wut in ihm. Er musste Dampf ablassen: Sein Schrei ließ die Tardis erbeben.  
Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch.  
‚Du musst weiter machen' sagte er sich ‚Für sie. Vielleicht wirst du sie doch noch einmal wieder sehen' Er reichte sich selber einen Strohhalm in seiner Not. Es musste doch einen Weg geben. In diesem Sinne beschloss er duschen zu gehen. In seinem Bad angekommen blickte er in den Spiegel und erschreckte sich selbst ein bisschen. Er war nie ein dunkler Typ gewesen, aber war er jetzt so weiß und hatte Ringe unter den Augen, davon abgesehen, das seine Augen rot waren von all den Tränen. Als er sich auszog bemerkte er auch, dass er noch mehr abgenommen hatte. Er betrachte sich im Spiegel die Rippen traten ziemlich stark hervor, das sah nicht wirklich gut aus, aber essen konnte er im Moment nichts, selbst Kuchen oder Kekse würde nicht er runterbekommen. Seufzend verwarf er den Gedanken an Essen und ging unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat gut, er schruppe mit Seife sehr energisch seine Haut bis sie rot war und wusch seine Haare. Rose hatte ihm so gerne durch die Haare gewuschelt. ‚Hör auf damit. Du fängst schon wieder an' wies er sich im Gedanken zurecht.  
Er trocknete sich ab. Seine Haare brauchte er nur trocken rubbeln, die standen eh immer in alle Richtungen ab, nur ein bisschen Gel zum fixieren war nötig.  
‚Für wenn machst du das?' fragte er sich. ‚Verdammt noch einmal, hör auf dich selbst zu quälen'. Er nahm Gel und bändigte seine Haare. Nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt trat er aus dem Badezimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Kleiderschrank.  
Unter den vielen Anzügen die er hatte, wählte einen blauen Anzug und hellblaues Hemd machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Krawatte und fand sie schließlich auch zwischen ein paar alten Sachen.  
‚Oh, wow waren das Rüschenhemden? Das ist wirklich altes Zeug. Da war ich noch jung'  
Er lächelte, das erste Mal seit Stunden und dachte an die Zeit mit UNIT zurück und wie er auf der Erde fest saß damals. Gedankenverloren band er sich gewohnt schlampig seine Krawatte, wie man es ihm schon öfter vorgeworfen hatte und ging zurück in den Komandoraum.  
‚Wohin soll es gehen? Zukunft oder Vergangenheit' dachte er.  
‚Aber was soll's. Die Tardis macht eh was sie will'.  
Sie war gnädig und brachte ihn auf eine Raumstation, die für ihre Bar berühmt war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch Jack hier einkehrte. Also auf zum Trinken, die Wirkung auf ihn war nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber es war ihm egal, erschreckend egal.  
Ein Glas mit undefinierbarem Alkohol, von blauer Farbe, der Barkeeper hat irgendetwas gesagt, was es genau war, aber sich das so sehr in den nicht vorhandenen Bart genuschelt, das er es nicht verstanden hatte. Nach Nachfragen war ihm nicht, noch nicht. Also runter damit.  
„Hey das ist gut." rief er und orderte gleich noch ein weiteres Glas. Die anderen Besucher der Bar ignorierten ihn und starrten auf ihre Gläser. Er bestellte Glas um Glas, es mussten inzwischen so sechs sein. Seine Gedanken fingen an Sprünge zu machen und er fing an dem jungen Mann neben sich von seinen Reisen zu erzählen.  
„Und stell dir vor, die haben doch wirklich geglaubt, ich würde Ihnen nicht auf die Schliche kommen. Menschen können so dumm sein." beendete er eine seiner Geschichten. Sein auserwählter Trinkkumpel war nicht wirklich begeistert und sagte nur: „Du großer Held!" Dann stand er auf und ging. Einige der anderen in der Nähe des Doctors rutschten auch in eine andere Ecke der Bar, so dass ihnen das redselige Etwas nicht zu Nahe kommen konnte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, das er mit seinen Storys nicht landen konnte. So orderte er weitere Gläser Alkohol und langsam war ihm egal, ob ihm jemand zuhörte. Er erzählte einfach nur noch über seine wilden Abenteuer mit Rose. Unentwegt und wie ein Wasserfall redete er und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Der Barkeeper fühlte sich auch langsam stark genervt.  
„Hey, hör auf zu reden oder verschwinde. Ich glaub du hast auch langsam genug."  
„Ich bestimme selber…wenn isch genug habe." sagte er. „Und isch habe nicht genug. Ich bin noch Herr meiner Schinne."  
Der Barkeeper zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das höre ich." Er sah zum Sicherheitspersonal rüber, was er vorsichtshalber schon gerufen hatte, da die Bar sich wegen dem nervenden Alien langsam leerte.  
„Ohhh, isch bin doch nischt gefährlich. Isch rede nur." beharrte der Doctor und zeigte auf sein leeres Glas. „Gib mir noch einen."  
„Nun gut, wenn du es schaffst, die nächsten Minuten nichts zu sagen, dann bekommst du noch einen." lächelte der Barkeeper und bereitete außerhalb der Sichtweite des Doktors ein Glas seines stärksten Getränks zu. ‚Das wird ihm den Rest geben' hoffte er. Soviel wie der schon getrunken hat, da müsste der schon längst zusammen gebrochen sein.  
„Ok." Er nahm sich zusammen und schwieg. Der Raum hatte so nette Farben und…Oh, wo waren denn alle Leute? Die zwei Typen am Eingang waren von der Security konnte er erkennen. Er musste nun doch lachen.  
„Hier trink den noch und dann hau endlich ab." sagte der Barkeeper und stellte ihm ein großes Glas vor die Nase.  
„Ohhhh, dankeschööön." Er betrachtete die Flüssigkeit kurz und ahnte, dass der Barkeeper wahrscheinlich etwas dort reingemixt hat was ihn umhauen würde, soviel Grips hatte er noch. Aber er stürzte den Drink trotzdem hinunter. Da war etwas selbstzerstörerisches was er nicht mehr im Griff hatte. Heute hätte er auch einen Dalek umarmt und ‚Peek-a-Boo' mit einem ‚Weeping Angel' gespielt. Eine Sicherheitszelle wäre sicher ein guter Ort für ihn. Lachend nahm er das Glas und warf es an die Wand und sprang über die Theke und griff den Wirt an und hoffte dass das Sicherheitspersonal schnell eingreifen würde.  
„Weißt du Wurm eigentlich, wer ich bin? Ich bin ein Timelord, der letzte meiner Art und ich könnte dich einfach so töten…" zischte er während er der dem Wirt mit dem Rücken zur Bar drückte. Die Security Leute vom Eingang waren inzwischen da und die beiden kräftigen Männer zerrten ihm nun vom Wirt weg. Er fühlte die Wirkung des letzten Drinks so langsam wirken und seine Sinne schwanden. Die Security Typen schleppten den bewusstlosen Timelord zu den Ausnüchterungszellen. Sie legten ihn auf eine unbequeme Pritsche und sperrten ihn ein. Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her, denn nun träumte er. Die Gnade von wirklicher Bewusstlosigkeit wurde ihm nicht zuteil. Es waren keine Träume von Rose, sondern vom Time War und den Verlusten auf Gallifrey. Er wollte aufwachen konnte es aber nicht. Wenn dies noch lange so weiter ging würde er noch den Verstand verlieren und wimmerte kläglich: „Bitte nicht mehr…"  
Die Bilder von Rose kamen wieder hoch, in ihrer Nähe hatte er die Bilder zurück drängen können, die ihn sonst so sehr quälten. Er brauchte wirklich einen Companion, der ihn davon abhielt, so etwas zu tun wie das was er heute getan hatte. Aber Rose war nicht mehr da und das bohrte sich nun als zusätzlicher Stachel in seine Seele. Der Traum von Rose gab ihm den Rest. Er schrie und schlug um sich. Eine Nadel bohrte sich in seinen Oberarm und da war endlich wirklich diese emotionslose, schwarze Leere von Bewusstlosigkeit, die er herbei gesehnt hatte.

Als er aufwachte, war er zu seiner Verwunderung nicht mehr in Ausnüchterungszelle, sondern auf der Krankenstation, so wie es schien. Man hatte ihn an sein Bett festgeschnallt. ‚Was ist passiert?' fragte er sich.  
Seine Kleidung lag gegenüber auf einem Stuhl und er war…das überraschte ihn jetzt… nackt bis auf seine Unterwäsche. Normale Krankenhäuser hatten wenigstens Hemden für ihre Patienten. Er versuchte zumindest den Kopf etwas zu heben, um sich zu orientieren.  
‚Aua' dachte er und verdrehte die Augen. Es fühlte sich an wie als ob er einen Zug mit dem Kopf aufgehalten hätte. Er legte den Kopf wieder hin. Schmerzmittel sind eine Alternative.  
„Hallooo, hört mich jemand" machte er sich bemerkbar.  
Und tatsächlich traten nach kurzer Zeit eine zierlich gebaute blonde Krankenschwester und ein älterer grauhaariger Arzt in den Raum.  
„Mein Name ist der Doctor. Es wär schön wenn sie mich hier losschnallen könnten." Er lächelte hoffnungsvoll.  
Die Krankenschwester sah ihn prüfend an und zog dann eine Spritze auf. Der Arzt kam an sein Bett und prüfte ob die Schnallen noch gut saßen.  
„Mein Name ist Doktor Calverton und das ist Schwester Maria. Sie hatten einen Nervenzusammenbruch nach einem Besäufnis und waren sehr gewalttätig, haben unter anderem einen Wirt mit dem Tode bedroht, zwei Leute vom Wachpersonal zusammengeschlagen und konnten nur mit Mühe überwältigt werden. Verzeihen Sie wenn ich nicht daran denke sie loszuschnallen, bevor ich nicht genau weiß was los war mit Ihnen gestern."  
„Ich hab den Wirt angesprungen daran erinnere ich mich, aber nicht daran den Wächtern etwas angetan zu haben." Antwortet er. Ihm war unwohl.  
„In der Ausnüchterungszelle haben sie randaliert und einem der Männer die Nase gebrochen und dem anderen ein blaues Auge geschlagen. Nachdem sie nicht aufhören wollten zu schreien. Wir haben Ihnen dann ein starkes Betäubungsmittel verpasst und Sie hierher gebracht." fasste Doktor Calverton nüchtern, was ihm in seinem Filmriss entgangen war, zusammen.  
„Das tut mir leid. Ich war wohl etwas fertig gestern Abend. Ich habe eine schwere Trennung hinter mir und wollte dies in Alkohol ertränken." log er.  
„Das klang gestern Nacht aber anders für mich. Sie haben ihre Geliebte für immer verloren und können dieses Gefühl nicht verarbeiten. Ich würde fast sagen Sie sind auch etwas Selbstmord gefährdet, ihr Benehmen in der Bar schließt auch darauf hin." sagte der Arzt nüchtern.  
„Nein, ich würde das nicht tun. Ich hab mich nur gehen lassen. Ja ich habe meine Geliebte verloren und wahrscheinlich werde ich auch davon geredet haben, das ich meinen Planeten verloren habe."  
„Ja, so wie das Protokoll dies beschreibt, sagten sie dass sie daran schuld waren, am Tod Ihres Volkes." bemerkte der Arzt.  
„Ja…"sagte er mit rauer Stimme, ihm wurde langsam schlecht.  
Calverton bemerkte seine Reaktion und winkte die Schwester mit der Spritze heran. Der Doctor zuckte zusammen, als die Nadel in seinen Oberarm eindrang. Die Übelkeit ließ schlagartig nach.  
„Das ist gegen die Übelkeit. Die Menge von Alkohol, die Sie gestern zu sich genommen haben verarbeitet selbst ihr Körper nicht mehr richtig. Ein Mensch hätte das nicht überlebt."  
Der Arzt schaute ihn ernst an.  
„Sie sollten das nicht tun. Sie haben sich in eine schlimme Lage gebracht und es hätte noch mehr passieren können. Sie hätten jemand töten können." sagte er.  
„Es tut mir alles schrecklich leid. Ich benehme mich normalerweise nicht so daneben." sagte der Doctor schuldbewusst.  
„Nun gut. Sie werden trotzdem noch bei uns bleiben für eine weitere Nacht. Angeschnallt und sicher verwahrt, nur für den Fall." sagte er, stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Bis morgen dann." Die Schwester blieb noch zurück.  
„Bis dann." sagte der Doctor geknickt. Die Schwester kam zu ihm.  
„Sie bekommen, gleich noch etwas zu essen. Es gibt Kartoffelbrei und etwas Birnenkompott." lächelte sie.  
Bei dem Wort Birne brach ihm wirklich der Angstschweiß aus, er musste hier raus bevor man ihn noch mit Birnen fütterte.  
„Ich bin allergisch gegen Birnen." sagte er in der Hoffnung, dass die Krankenschwester Mitleid mit ihm hatte.  
Die Schwester bemerkte seine Reaktion. Sie hatte tatsächlich etwas übrig für ihn.  
„Gut, ich kann auch anderes Obst finden. So wie Bananen." sie lächelte.  
„Gerne, ich mag Bananen." lächelte er zurück.  
„Gut, dann Bananen und ich werde Sie höchst persönlich füttern." Sie verließ den Raum in Vorfreude auf das was sie zu tun gedachte.  
‚Oh mann, ich hoffe das war kein Code für etwas anderes' dachte er. Er wand sich und versuchte an die Schnallen heran zu kommen. Aber es ging nicht. Sie hatten ihn gut gesichert, ohne Hilfe kam er hier nicht heraus.  
Die Schwester kam mit dem Essen zurück und stellte das Tablett auf seinem Nachtisch ab. Sie ging noch einmal zu Tür und schloss ab. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt.  
„Warum schließen Sie die Tür?" fragte er unschuldig. Er wollte am liebsten um Hilfe schreien.  
„Keine Panik, ich will nur nicht, das man uns stört." Die Schwester nahm die Schüssel mit dem Brei und einen Löffel.  
„So nun iss du mal was, du siehst ja aus als ob du schon geraume Zeit hungerst."  
Sie hielt ihm den Löffel mit Brei vors Gesicht und er ließ sich füttern. Die energische junge Schwester gab erst Ruhe als der Teller leer war. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kleinkind, wagte aber nicht zu protestieren. Nun nahm sie die Banane vom Teller uns schälte diese und fütterte ihn mit kleinen Stücken. Die Frau genoss es ihm die Stücke in den Mund zu schieben, er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Das letzte Stück nahm sie zwischen die Zähne und bückte sich zu ihm runter und schob es ihm in den Mund bis sich ihre Lippen berührten und sie ihn küsste. Er wäre fast an der Banane erstickt. Schwester Maria löste sich von ihm und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
„Du bist unsagbar niedlich Timelord. Ich hatte schon einige hübsche Männer auf der Station, aber du und deine traurigen Augen. Ich könnte dir einen Gefallen tun." Sie leckte über seine Wange. Es war ihm unangenehm, er versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen.  
„Was Sie versuchen ist falsch und Sie tuen mir damit keinen Gefallen." sagte er genervt.  
„Schade. Ich wollte gerade deine Fesseln lockern und dir sagen wie du hier herauskommst. Ich weiß, dass der Chef etwas mit dir plant und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Aber ich kann auch gerne erst mit dir schlafen, wenn du das lieber möchtest." Sie lachte leise.  
„Wer sind Sie?" Er war überrascht.  
„Du bist viel zu neugierig für meinen Geschmack." Sie löste die Schnallen und beobachtete amüsiert wie er sich anzog und versuchte, das vor ihr zu verbergen, was sie eh schon gesehen hatte.  
„Nur soviel ich bin einem Sklavenhändlerring auf der Spur und versuche zurzeit Doktor Calverton zu überführen. Bis jetzt konnte ich keine Beweise finden, aber dank dir hab ich jetzt was. In den Papieren stehst du nämlich als ‚zu entlassend' drin. Ich denke mal, die hätten dich heute Nacht mitgenommen. Hübsch, wie du bist denke ich mal, er hätte einen guten Preis bekommen." Sie grinste anzüglich und betrachtet ihn.  
„Sollten wir nicht besser jetzt gehen?" sagte der Doctor, der sich bereits jetzt vorkam wie das Angebot auf dem Sklavenmarkt.  
„Jepp. Du verschwindest durch den Lüftungsschacht. Ich hab hier noch zu tun."  
„Lüftungsschacht?" fragte er.  
„Ja, so dürr wie du bist wirst du kaum darin steckenbleiben. Falls dir das Sorgen macht." sagte sie süffisant.  
„Du solltest besser mitkommen." bemerkte er.  
„Nein. Mein Partner wartet schon auf meine Aktion. Also ab mit dir. Du solltest mit dem Sonic Screwdriver alles öffnen können. Es gibt dort keine besondere Sicherung. Ach...deine Tardis steht immer noch dort in der Abstellkammer, da man sie nicht wegbringen konnte. Mein Partner ist bei der Sicherheit." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu als er den Lüftungsschacht öffnete. „Wenn du dich jetzt fragst wieso ich das alles weiß. Nun, du bist sehr geschwätzig gewesen in der Bar und verdammt unvorsichtig. Du solltest dich mehr beherrschen können. Meinem Freund hat du ein ganz schönes blaues Auge verpasst."  
Der Schacht war etwas sehr eng. Sie hielt es für eine gute Idee ihn hinein zu schieben und packte beherzt zu.  
„Mach' s gut, Kleiner. Und meine Güte hast du einen schraffen Hintern." Sie lachte leise.  
Es war gut, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
„Hey, lass das." protestierte er sehr leise  
„Gut, gut. Du musst gleich zweimal links abbiegen und dann rechts dann ein wenig gerade aus. Du solltest es nicht verfehlen können." Gab sie ihm mit und schloss den Schacht hinter ihm.  
Er kroch los und quetschte sich Meter um Meter durch den engen Lüftungsschacht.  
Als er ein Stück weite vorwärts gekommen war hörte er Stimmen aus dem Gang. Es war Doktor Calverton, der mit jemanden sprach.  
„Ich habe neue Ware. Kannst du heute Abend haben. Macht sich bestimmt ganz gut als Haussklave für eine Frau ohne Kerl oder als Loverboy für den Amazonenplaneten."  
„Gut ich hole ihn heute Nacht." Dann hörte er Schritte, die sich entfernten.  
Er als Sklave, der Typ war ja vollkommen durchgeknallt. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich weiter und kam an die erste Biegung. Da war wurde es noch einmal enger und er musst wirklich vorsichtig sein nicht stecken zu bleiben. Nach zwei bangen Momenten in denen er glaubte er dass er nicht weiter kam, folgte nun endlich die nächste Biegung. Dort wurde der Schacht breiter und er musste nicht mehr kriechen. Er fand den Ausgang wie beschrieben und auch die Abstellkammer mit der Tardis. Von außen klebte ein Zettel auf dem folgendes geschrieben stand:

_Lieber Doctor, wenn du dies noch einmal tust, werde ich Maria, die junge Dame, die dich gerettet hat, dauerhaft auf dich ansetzen. Sie geht mit allen Männer, die sie kennt so um, auch mit mir. Das ist anstrengend, wenn man so gut aussieht. Glaub mir du möchtest nicht wissen, wo sie mit ihren Händen war als du bewusstlos warst._  
_Du darfst nicht alleine bleiben - such dir einen Companion, verdammt. Ich war gestern mit in der Zelle als du mit deinen Nerven am Ende warst und du hast mir ein blaues Auge verpasst. Du warst so gewalttätig, das du den anderen Wächter fast umgebracht hast, so dass ich dich betäuben lassen musste. Du hast mich nicht einmal wieder erkannt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dir Roses Verlust so zugesetzt hat. Leider hast du mich dazu angehalten dir nichts über die Zukunft zu erzählen außer, das du dir einen Companion suchen sollst. Deine Zeitlinie wurde attackiert, deswegen hast du mich gebeten sie zu korrigieren. Und nun lass die Tardis einfach auf dem programmierten Kurs._  
_Dein Jack_

Er ließ den Zettel sinken und schloss die Tardis auf. Was für Frauen kannte Jack? Eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich. Aber wichtiger war, dass er nicht alleine war und seine Freunde sich auch künftig noch um ihn zu bemühen schienen. Der Gedanken war tröstend. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt für dieses Mal und würde sich nun einen neuen Begleiter suchen.  
Der Doctor aktivierte die Tardis und ließ den Kurs bestehen.


End file.
